Globos y Chocolates
by Gamine AL
Summary: Clary estaba resignada a pasar el 14 de febrero como un dia mas, pero la vida tenia sorpresas reservadas para este dia. REgalo de San Valentin! One- Shot.


**Los personajes de The mortal Instruments no son míos, fueron creados, y pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La trama de este One shot es mía, los personajes solo son usados para protagonizarla. Todo esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Globos y Chocolates.**

**By Adri Antara.**

Nueva York se teñía de rojo. Por donde quiera que Clary posase la mirada, se encontraba con los vendedores ambulantes.

Rosas, chocolates, peluches, globos de gas, y una infinidad de pequeños y grandes detalles inundaban la ciudad.

Suspiró.

─ ¿Pasa algo?

La voz de Jace la sacó de su estudio. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, se habían detenido a mitad de una avenida especialmente concurrida, y los peatones que circulaban la misma, murmuraban molestos contra ellos por detener el paso.

─ No, en absoluto ─ Contestó Clary, por la forma en que Jace la miraba, sabia que no lo había convencido. El simplemente se encogió de hombros y reanudo el paso.

Clary volvió a suspirar. Últimamente Jace andaba muy raro, un poco distante. Y ese era el problema.

Era 14 de Febrero, y no es que le importara mucho, de hecho no lo hacia, por que jamás recibía nada, nada que no fuera de Simon. Pero desde que había entrado en San Javier con Jace, una pequeña parte de ella esperaba recibir algo, cuando menos una felicitación. Negó levemente con la cabeza, y siguió a Jace.

Ser parte de Los Cazadores de Sombras no era sencillo.

_Los Cazadores de Sombras_, ese era el nombre del equipo de futbol americano que tenia el colegio, la gente esperaba que Clary fuese animadora, pero dada su estatura, y que las demás chicas parecían ángeles al lado de ella, la dejaban fuera de contexto. Clary, con su cabellera larga y pelirroja, sus ojos verdes, que nunca maquillaba, y sus ropas holgadas, y para nada formales o femeninas, podía quedarse solamente en los vestidores, preparando las cosas de los chicos, y de las animadoras que se presentaban, ese era su trabajo, si es que quería un crédito extra para alguna materia. Y la verdad no es que ella lo necesitara, simplemente la oportunidad de tener cerca de Jace, era buena.

Jace Wayland, era conocido en San Javier por todo el mundo, con su cabello rubio, unos ojos que encantaban, y su andar despreocupado, no pasaba desapercibido, claro, que ser el quarterback del equipo también ayudaba.

─ ¿Iras esta tarde a Tish? ─ preguntó el.

Clary parpadeo un par de veces, el nunca le preguntaba nada tan directo.

─ mmm…, no, nos dieron el día.

─Ha.

Clary jugaba con fuego. Alguna vez había estado enamorada de un chico, pero eso había sido hacia algunos años. Y las cosas no habían salido bien, primero, por que la habían rechazado, y segundo, por que había sido su primera decepción amorosa.

Su madre, era una mujer bohemia y romántica, y siempre decía que el amor tenía que doler. Pero entonces Clary se preguntaba ¿Por qué algo que es hermoso, tiene que doler?

Siguieron caminando a través de Broadway, el tráfico era terrible, pero el silencio de Jace la incomodaba aun más. En más de una ocasión lo había pillado viéndola de reojo, como si esperara decir algo. Cada vez que el hacia eso, ella no podía evitar sonrojarse. Después de la escuela, generalmente ella caminaba a casa con Simon, pero ahora el estaba ocupado acompañando a otra chica, Maia, su novia. Clary se alegraba por su amigo, y por Maia, que llevaba años babeando por el, pero aun no se acostumbraba a caminar sola, y aquella tarde, se habia sorprendido aun mas, cuando en un cruce de peatones, Jace se había detenido junto a ella, y le había hablado para acompañarla a casa.

─ ¿Por que haces esto?─ preguntó confundida.

El la miró por un momento, aparentemente sorprendido, su expresión cambio a una totalmente diferente, las esquinas de sus labios se elevaron lentamente hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa.

─ Las chicas lindas no deben caminar solas, Fray. ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?

─ No me llames Fray,y… ¿Qué dijiste?─ ella estaba demasiado sorprendida para disimularlo.

Una suave brisa revoloteo por la ciudad, y su falda tableada evoco un pequeño vuelo, Clary tuvo que contener un gritito para poder cubrir sus piernas.

Jace emitió un silbido.

─ Uniforme escolar. Piernas de infarto.

─ No hables- murmuró Clary, demasiado avergonzada.

Jace rió suavemente y hecho una ojeada a su reloj. Estaban cruzando un pequeño parque, algunos niños corrían y jugaban en el área de juegos. Una pequeña rubia, con coletas, pasó corriendo junto a ella, ensuciándola un poco con tierra.

─ Estas…

─ Sucia, lo se ─ dijo ella mientras sacaba un pañuelo ─ ¿Decías?

─ En realidad iba a decir que… estas linda cuando te ensucias.

Clary se sonrojo tanto, que bien se podría freír un huevo en su cara. Evitó los ojos de Jace, y miró ha otra parte avergonzada.

- Wayland, deja de hacer eso ─ pidió.

─ ¿Por qué?─ preguntó Jace─ ¿Temes que tu novio se entere?

Su tono de voz era acido, Clary sabia perfectamente que Jace y Simon no se soportaban, eran dos polos opuestos, pero jamás había entendido por que tanta hostilidad entre ellos.

─ Simon no es mi novio.

─ Yo no hablaba de Simon, hablaba de Sebastian.

Jace cruzo sus brazos detrás de su nuca, un gesto que logro atrapar la atención de Clary, por un segundo no supo que decir.

─ ¿Verlac?- preguntó incrédula ─ Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien.

─ Eso no es lo que dicen.

─ Aun así, ¿a ti que te importa?, no es tu asunto, Jace.

El la miro de una forma que Clary no pudo describir, sentía como esos ojos leonados la miraban tan profundamente, como si quisieran leerla. Sus orbes verdes se clavaron fijamente en los pozos dorados en los que se habían convertido los ojos de Jace. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez, había quedado prendada de el, pero siempre se había hecho a la idea de que chicos como el, no se fijaban en chicas como ella. Generalmente lo veía acompañado de las chicas lindas del colegio, y el rara vez la saludaba. Pero durante los últimos meses, Jace había estado más cerca de ella, incluso más de lo que ella hubiese imaginado…

Un ruido en el interior de su bolsillo la distrajo. Su móvil vibraba y sonaba sin cesar, logro extraerlo del interior de su bolso y lo miro fijamente. Era Simon.

─ ¿No vas a contestar? ─ preguntó Jace.

─ ¿Simon? ─ pregunto nerviosa ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Clary, nada, es solo que tu madre me ha llamado, dice que te necesita en casa, Ahora.

La voz de Simon sonaba algo insegura, y en el fondo se escuchaban algunas voces, unos gritos femeninos eran el fondo.

─ ¿Mi madre? ─ Preguntó ella de nuevo ─ ¿Por qué no me llamó directamente a mi?

Un sonido gutural escapo de la garganta de Simon, sonaba incomodo.

─ Ni idea, escucha Clary, solo has lo que te digo, ve con tu mama, atraviesa por el parque y…─ un sonido, como el caer de algo interrumpió a su amigo ─ Solo hazlo, tengo que irme, Maia e Isabelle se encontraron y …

─ok, solo ocúpate de tus chicas ─ rió Clary, y colgó.

Jace seguía en su misma posición, con la corbata del uniforme floja, y su camisa blanca desabotonada hasta el pecho. Clary tragó saliva.

─ Tengo que irme.

─ Te acompaño ─ dijo él. No era una propuesta, ni una pregunta, más bien parecía una orden ─ Conozco un atajo.

─ ¡Ni siquiera sabes a donde voy! ─ protestó Clary, aunque la idea de pasar mas tiempo con Jace era tentadora.

Sin darle tiempo de nada, el la tomo de la mano y comenzó a arrástrala por el parque.

─ Hemos platicado muy poco. Cuentame algo de ti.

─ ¿De mi?- más confundida no podía estar.

─ No, del vecino ─ se burlo Jace ─ Por supuesto que de ti, Clary.

Clary pensó. No había nada que la confundiera mas, Jace la saludaba de vez en cuando, y a veces se sentaban juntos en clase, pero jamás la había acompañado a casa, o entablado una conversación por mas de cinco minutos.

─ Bueno, yo dibujo, y pinto. ─ Comentó algo insegura, mientras aflojaban el paso.

Jace la miro de reojo, y sonrío.

─ Eso ya lo se, dime algo mas ¿que te gusta?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, Jace preguntaba acerca de su vida personal. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Qué era la persona mas monótona sobre la tierra?, ¿Qué la mayor parte del tiempo, pensaba en el?

─ Yo… mmm, no hay mucho que contar, me encanta Muse, pinto, estudio, y a veces soy un poco torpe. ¿Por qué me traes por aquí?─ Jace había virado a la derecha, y ahora ambos se metían a través de un pequeño sendero que quedaba oculto a la vista de los peatones.

─ ¿Sabes, Clary?─ Jace también aflojo el paso, y la obligo a ponerse en contra de un árbol ─ el primer día que te conocí, pensé que eras rara, con tus tenis, tu cara limpia, y tu infinita inocencia. Pero creo que en ese momento, no te prestaba la suficiente atención, por que estaba cegado.

Ok. Parecía que el ruido de Nueva York se hubiera evaporado a algún lugar remoto del mundo. Clary no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Jace Wayland le estaba haciendo algo así, como una lista de cumplidos. Y encima, prácticamente la había acorralado entre el tronco de un árbol, y su propio cuerpo.

─ Jace, esto no es divertido.

─ Por supuesto que no, Clary. Es enserio.

Luke siempre había dicho, que el amor dolía, pero cuando conocías a la persona apropiada, tu corazón latía desbocado, sin freno, y sin una razón aparente. Tu rostro era más calido de lo habitual, y tu mirada era distinta. Ella siempre había querido experimentar todo eso, pero jamás se había presentado la oportunidad, jamás hasta conocer a Jace.

─Jace, no sigas. No es divertido que intentes burlarte de mi ─ en efecto, dolía.

Clary pensó que en ese momento nada podía ser peor. Por que se había ilusionado, por una milésima de segundo, al pensar que Jace podía ser sincero. Pero esa felicidad se había esfumado, al recordar que hacia apenas unos días, ella lo había visto, sin querer, besarse con Aline Penhallow. ¿Cómo podía creer en algo así?.

─No sigas─ Clary lo empujó levemente, y se Safo del agarre del chico. Podía sentir como sus ojos se humedecían. Le dio la espalda. ─Dejame ir, no quiero escuchar.

─Clary, mírame.─ ordeno el.─Dime que no sientes lo mismo.

CLary limpio una pequeña lagrima que había escapado. Y sintió como el la obligaba a volver el rostro. Tomo su mentón con gentileza, y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

─Jace…

─Clary, dime que no sientes lo mismo, y te dejare en paz. Dime que no me quieres.

Clary lo miro directamente a los ojos. Se hundió en esos profundos ojos dorados, y buceo en busca de una mentira, o un engaño. Pero no lo encontró. La mirada de Jace era limpia, y sincera.

De repente, todo el sonido del trafico, de los peatones, y los niños jugando regresò, pero no importo, a ella solo le importaba el.

─¿Qué hay de Aline?─ preguntò insegura.

─Aline es solo una amiga. Sabe que no soy su tipo.- JAce parecía sincero─ Ahora, dime que no me quieres.

─Jace, no puedo. Quisiera decirte que no te quiero, pero… te estaría diciendo una mentira.

El torrente sanguíneo de Clary trabajo al máximo, ocasionando que su cara pálida, se tiñera de un rojo escarlata. Los ojos de Jace resplandecían de una manera muy peculiar. Un brillo de alegría bailaba en ellos. Y en las esmeraldas de Clary, había emociones encontradas, un poco de vergüenza, y mucho valor, pero también la infinita ternura que la caracterizaba, mezclada con amor.

Un pequeño vinculo se había formado alrededor de ellos, era como si en la de por si contaminada ciudad, ambos hubiesen construido una burbuja especial, solo para ellos.

Todo paso muy rápido. Clary fue consiente de que Jace estaba muy cerca, demasiado para ella. Y cerró los ojos. Sintió las manos de Jace, inseguras posarse sobre su cintura, y su aliento rozar su cara. Los labios femeninos se entreabrieron, esperando ser invadidos por el calor de los masculinos. Lentamente, el aliento se le escapó, y cuando pensaba que su corazón no podía latir mas rápido. Unos labios firmes, y suaves se posaron sobre los de ella. Una sensación calida invadió su estomago. Lentamente ella entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jace. Quería que el momento durara, por siempre. Y podría inmortalizar aquel momento en su memoria, por que sin duda, aquel era un dia para recordar. Había recibido el mejor regalo de San Valentín que nadie pudiera esperar.

Por que …¿Qué mejo que besar y aceptar al chico que te gusta en un dia tan romántico?...

Un sonido estridente invadió la intimidad del momento.

Simon estaba marcando, de nuevo.

Ambos se separaron con un respingo. Y cuando Jace miró el identificador, exclamo.

─Un día, pateare a Simon.

Clary solo sonrío. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano a través del parque, dejando atrás los globos y los chocolates de San Valentín.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

**Ok. Es mi primer Fanfic respecto a Fandom de Mortal Instruments. Y espero que les agrade. **

**Fue un momento de inspiración que tuve el día de hoy, y pues decidí compartirlo con ustedes. Ojala disfruten el fic, y ojala que les guste.**

**Es un regalo para todas ustedes, por ser 14 de Febrero!**

**FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!**

**Adri Antara.**


End file.
